Level 376
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 70 | previous = 375 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 377 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 180,000 | moves = 40 }} Due to the high amount of ingredients being brought down, the cake bomb being isolated from the main board, and a high three star score, this level is hard to pass. Difficulty *Since you are provided with a wrapped candy and two striped candies in marmalade, it is easy to make a combination that will help you start off. The combination only clears most of the cake bomb though, so another combination is necessary to clear the rest. *Since the board only has four colours, there is a lot of room for special candies to be created! *Vertical striped candies are impossible to create on the initial space, as there are only 3 horizontal spaces, and a vertical striped candy requires 4 horizontal spaces. Only horizontal striped candies can be created, making the cake bomb even harder to clear completely. *The ingredients will appear at moves 30, 20, 10 and 0 if there is space for it to appear. Another one will appear if one is dropped. *The ingredients are worth 180,000 points,18 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 180,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy Part 1: Cake Bomb with special candies *The level can be split into two parts. The first part is where the cake bomb and special candies in marmalade are located. The best way to take out the most number of slices of the cake bomb is to uncover all the special candies then swipe the wrapped candy to the centre (forming a wrapped candy + striped candy combination). Once all the special candies are used, create combinations like striped+striped, and most recommended, striped+wrapped to remove the remaining slices of the cake bomb. Vertical striped candies are impossible to create on the initial space, so you have to rely on those combinations. To ensure a higher chance of winning, try to remove the cake bomb in 8 moves or fewer. Part 2: Ingredients and chocolate spawners *Once the cake bomb is destroyed, a party popper will take out all the chocolate and a layer of icing from all the three layered icing. Hence, you are left with the ingredients on top of two layered icing. In this situation, create vertical striped candies, wrapped candy combinations (except the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination) to remove the icing and drop the ingredients. *Once the icing on the extreme left is removed, the chocolate spawners will spawn chocolate which will spread quickly. Hence, use special candy combinations to remove the chocolate. *Overall, special candy combinations are a must due to the huge number of ingredients required. All wrapped candy combinations are the most ideal to drop that huge number of ingredients in as few moves as possible. Trivia *This level requires you to bring down 18 ingredients total, the highest requirement in the game, tied with level 357 and Level 1431. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 376 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Pudding Pagoda levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Very hard levels Category:Hexagon levels